espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archbishop Anton Lazarov
Archbishop Anton Lazarov (Антон Лазаров) is the Nicaenist archbishop of Volhynia, Order's chief representative in Volhynia and important government figure of Tsardom. He currently resides in Avdonin mansion in Lviv. Biography Anton Lazarov was born in 1968 in Lviv to a working class family. Although not very wealthy, his family was hard-working and pious. Such positive circumstances allowed Anton to grow up in relatively healthy surroundings, coupled with traditional orthodox values according to which him and his siblings were raised. After reaching adulthood, Anton enrolled to Lviv Theological Academy due to lifelong influence of religious upbringing. He then served as a priest in Dormition Church, rarely ever travelling away from his hometown and parish he was appointed to. Joining the Order Lazarov had knowledge of the organization long before it came into limelight in Europe, but as many other Orthodox priests who were far more satisfied with ideological affairs of christian faith than their catholic counterparts, he did not put much thought into it. After a famous assassination of Polish bishop in 2001, Lazarov started to see the organization in negative light before personally delving into Order's Nicaenist ideology. During this time, internet became widespread in Volhynia and allowed Lazarov to further research various church scandals which caused him, a lifelong loyalist of mainstream church, to question his own beliefs. Lazarov fully converted to Nicaenism in 2004 after attending a secret conference of Order during which he met Hector Van Reyes himself. He then spent his time back home promoting Nicaenism which already garnered a big following. Lazarov's zealous efforts to spread the new denomination gained increased attention of Reyes who declared him the main representative of Nicaenists in Volhynia. In 2011 Lazarov met the royal family and established a friendship with future Tsar of Volhynia - Vitaly Romanov and his family. Archbishop of Volhynia After Order began its rapid militarization and expansion, Anton led the successful efforts to convert the entire nation to Nicaenism, mainly thanks to Tsar Boris Romanov's decision to allow Order to establish its chapter in the country. Tsardom of Volhynia officially became Nicaenist Christian sometime during 2017 and as thanks for his massive work and due to him being a very important asset in Volhynia, Hector Van Reyes declared Lazarov the archbishop of Volhynia. Personality Like other high ranking priests of Order, Anton is a fanatical believer and an expert theologian. What separates him from other high ranking clergymen is his status of public figure in Volhynia. Well liked and respected by both common people and nobles alike makes Anton a common sight in various public events where he commonly socializes with high ranking Volhynian figures and seeks to forge new political connections. He is also organizer of large charities that further improve common Volhynians opinion on the church and the Tsar. Lazarov is a close friend to Romanov royal family he can be often seen by Tsar's side, acting as his chief adviser on religious and various other political affairs. Pagan conversion2.jpg|Lazarov during conversion ceremony Socialevent.jpg|Lazarov conversing with important officials of Volhynian government right before Ruthenian Conflict Category:Divine Order of Christ's Blood Category:Characters